zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The pain must be felt, then the joy must be felt.
Note: Well this is my first chapter of my fanfic of Zootopia, in the beginning there is a little bit of Wildehopps. Judy P.O.V.: I get very tense inside the police car, Nick reassures me by putting his paws on my shoulders: -Calm down, it's going to be okay! -I don't know Nick, I'm feeling something really bad will happen! -Nothing's going to happen, did you leave our kids at Mr. Big's house? -Sure, I'll leave my kids with anyone who can do barbarities with them while we're gone? -Judy Hopps Wilde, you're becoming paranoid! -Stop being silly! I say kissing him on the cheek. The car of the criminals pass and I say: -Are they! -Speeds up! I start and chase them as I drive, pick up the megaphone and say: -High, in the name of the law! -Never! The criminal he was driving says. Nick and what's in the passenger seat start shifting shots, until one of his shots runs through our glass and hits Nick's chest. I brake the car and see their car pull away, I despair and say: -Nick, are you okay? -Yes, go after them! -No, we're going to the hospital. You're bleeding a lot! I'll beat it and go to the hospital. Breaking time: There I am, in the waiting room. Waiting for news of the one I chose to spend the rest of my life, finally comes a sign of hope: -Relatives of Nicholas Wilde? -I'm the wife, how is he, Doctor? -... I'm sorry, ma'am, we've done everything we can." We take out the bullet, we try to stop the bleeding, but .... He does don't pass of this night! What the doctor told me, it hurt more than a thousand machine guns from all directions reaching me from every side of my body. After receiving the news, I faint. When I wake up, I'm in a hospital room, beside me were the doctor: -You already wake up? -What about Nick? -He just woke up and is calling you. He said he wants to talk to you before he leaves, and once again ... I'm sorry! He says putting the paw on my shoulder. I wish it had not been a dream, but unfortunately it was not. He takes me to the room where he was, I approach him and he was connected to several devices that helped him breathe. The heart monitor making noise every 3 seconds, his heart was weak and it looked like he would stop beating at any moment. I approach and say: -Hi! -Hi my love! He tells me to turn his face towards me. I cry a river and say: -I did not believe what the doctor said, I know you'll be fine Nick! -Judy, we can not turn away from reality, we have to accept it. I'm leaving and you'll stay here, God is calling me already! -No, if you die I'll die together! -No, our children will need you. Give me your hand! I give my hand to him, trembling and feel his heart even weaker. He says: -Promise me that even without being at your side ... Will you move on? -I promise you! Those words were so hard to pronounce. -Never, stop being ... Who you are, those two years were the best of my life, because I was with you! He says closing his eyes with a smile on his face. The cardiac monitor is only one continuous line and the "pi" was frequent. He was dead. The doctors remove the appliances and remove it, I faint again. I wake up in the same room, but the ones in the room were my parents. -Hey, Judy little Bunny ... Remember that? My father says trying to speak in the most cheerful tone possible. -Oh, you know that? -Yes! My mother says with her head down. -And Felicieh? Have you heard anything yet? -Yes, the poor girl is so shaken, but are you well, little daughter? My dad says coming close to me. -Yes, I'll ... No, I will not be okay! I say hugging him and falling back into tears. -Everything going to be okay my love! My mother says patting my back. 2 days later: We're at the funeral, when we're going to bury him, before they put the body into the pit, I'll wrap the flowers that would stand on the tombstone with blueberries. When they put him into the pit, I embrace Felice and we cry together, the grave diggers cover him with dirt, and put the bouquet on the tombstone. We left the cemetery at the end of the wake and burial. Bogo come and talk to me: -Hopps? Are you okay? -Just a little bad, but other than that ... I'm fine, thanks! I say with one hand to blow my nose while in the other, I have my hand entwined with that of my daughter. -I want you to know, he was a great cop. But as my deceased mother said: "The pain must be felt, and then the joy to be felt"! -It's hard to be optimistic at those times, but thanks for the support! I answer with a smile. -Contact me with Hopps! He says going toward his car. After that day, everything would be different in my life. I do not know if I can fulfill the promise to move on with my life, but for our children ... I will try. Next Chapter: Life is only 1, enjoy while you are here